Cartas a Santa Claus
by xjapan
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad y todos han escrito sus cartas por supuesto los asiáticos no son la excepción para el reto Navidad dulce o amarga para el foro Yo amo Hetalia Y tú


_Carta a Santaclaus_

 _One shot_

 _Hola ¿Como estan espero que bien? Bueno este será un drable un poco largo espero les guste._

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Navidad dulce o amarga " para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?_

 _China_

Querido santa:

Este año me porte muy bien aru ya no les reprochó a Taiwán y a Hongkong el querer independizarse de mi (aunque no les daré la independencia) ,ya no copio lo que Corea y Japón hacen (bueno no tanto) ya me llevo mejor con mis aliados (menos con la madre de Hongkong) y en vista de que me porte muy bien quisiera que me trajeras un peluche de Shinaty Chan, un paquete de te, un teléfono celular, un poco de sentido común para Hongkong y una dotación de dulces

Atte Yao Wang República popular China

Posdata iba a dejar leche y galletas pero desaparecieron misteriosamente

 _Vietnam_

Estimado señor Santa Claus

Le escribo la presente no porque crea en usted, mi hermano mayor me obligó. En fin. Aprovecho la ocasión para decirle que me comporte inmejorablemente he firmado la paz con el cerdo capitalista (aunque aún lo odie) soy más paciente con Macau y Taiwan (los quiero pero no sé los diga) y he perdonado a Japon y Corea del sur

Pasando a otro asunto, me gustaría me hiciera el favor de traerme un remo nuevo si es posible también un sombrero y libro para manejar la ira

Sin más por el momento, se despide su servidora Linh Ai República de Vietnam

P.D. Me recomendaron dejarle leche y galletas, pero no lo hice porque puede caerle de peso

 _Tailandia_

Qué gusto que vengas a dejarnos obsequios, estoy emocionado. Éste año me porté muy bien. Ya no opaco a los del equipo de karate, le enseño a bailar a Taiwán (y no me quejo cuando me pisa), ya no quiero matar a los cazadores ( a menos que se metan con mis elefantes) y tampoco meto elefantes a la casa de hermano mayor China (no tan seguido)

Me encantaría que me trajeras una cinta adhesiva para cerrarle la boca a Corea del sur (ella me delató con China dejen que la atrape), una novia parecida a India ( si es India mejor) y un peluche de elefante

Jiang ji Tailandia

P.D. Te dejé unas deliciosas galletas y un té que... ups, desaparecieron...

 _Japon_

 _Querido santa sama_

Espero que esté bien que goce de buena salud. Como siempre, me porté bien todo el año aún monitoreo mis amigos no es que me guste espiarlos solo los vigilo para que no se metan en líos a veces dejo que Corea del sur me gane cuando nadamos y que China prediga cuando los enemigos vienen, ya sabe para no quitarles el trabajo y la autoestima. También dejo que Macau conduzca como demonio, y no me quejo (¿por casualidad su trineo viaja a casi 200km/h? Por que si es así, entonces sabe de qué hablo?).

Me encantaría que me trajera: un póster de Miku Hatsune, un pokemón de agua con todo y pokebola, una dotación de salmón salado y una cámara fotográfica es todo

Kiku Honda Japón

PD ¿Donde diablos está la sopa ramen que le prepare?

 _Corea del sur_

Estoy muy contenta, pronto me traerás los regalos que tanto quiero, y todo por ser una niña buena y obediente. Siempre saco de quicio a mi hermano mayor Hyung Soo, porque a Rusia le gusta verlo enojado, también pongo atención a las clases de violín que me da China (aunque agarro el violín como ballesta cuando no me ve), me encanta espiar a los demás con Alfred es divertido... también le ayudo a Japón a darle mantenimiento a sus inventos (aunque no reconoce que todo se originó en mi casa).

Me encantaría que me trajeras una guadaña nueva (es que Hyung agarró la mía para partir leña y le quitó todo el filo), también quiero un libro para colorear, un póster de super Junior disco de Jpop (que nadie se entere) y un vídeo juego de Nintendo

Im Soo Jin República Federal de Corea del sur

P.D. aniki dijo que pondría tus golosinas en un lugar donde puedas verlos fácilmente... pero yo no las veo.

 _Taiwan_

Querido y adorado Santa:

Aquí está de nuevo la siempre linda y bien portada Taiwan ¿Ya te mencioné que me porté bien éste año?... Así es, soy la educada republica taiwanesa que ayuda a sus hermanos Hago todo lo posible para darle consejos amorosos a mis semejantes, soy tan buena que le escribo cartas de amor falsas a Macau para que ensaye (aunque, no sé por qué se pone tan mal cuando las recibe), también canto a dueto con Hongkong (el pobre no canta, rebuzna, pero no se lo digo para que no se sienta mal), siempre bailo con Tailandia por que no tiene pareja (no es que yo no sepa bailar, para nada) y, como dice el dicho: "Haz el bien sin mirar a quien"

He aquí lo quiero: una máquina de karaoke con todas las letras de las canciones de Saint Seiya, una laca de esas que oxigenan el cabello (será nuestro secreto), un moño nuevo para mi pelo una suscripción a la revista Novias, también un buen dougin yaoi (los que me prestó Hungria ya los he terminado) y si es posible mi independencia del viejo China

Mei Wang República de Taiwán

P.D. ¿Ya te enteraste de que todo lo que te hemos dejado de comida desaparece sin dejar rastro?

Hongkong

Santa:

No creas que te escribo por gusto propio, el abuelo China me obligó. Ya que... Bueno, mejor aprovecho, pues me dijeron que tú traías regalos a los niños que se portaron bien durante el año. Déjame decirte que me porté excelentemente bien, claro, siempre he sido un niño bueno. Diario le digo a China que ya es muy viejo (¿y acaso no lo es?), también molesto a Corea y a Macau porque es divertido ya no le juego bromas a Japón (no tan seguido), ni le escondo las revistas a Taiwán..

Como podrás ver me porté de maravilla... ¡Y más te vale que me traigas le que pida, a menos que quieras ver renos asados!...

Quiero , un disco con pistas musicales (quiero hacer dueto con Taiwán, pero ella no canta, aúlla... no se lo digo para que no se suicide), una caja de pirotecnia una dotación de sentido común para China una escoba nueva (la que tenía ya no barre y el tacaño del abuelo no quiere comprar), un par de películas de Jackie Chan y si es posible mi independencia.

Atte Li Xiao Wang región especial administrativa de Hongkong

PD. Macau vuelve aquí con esas galletas

Macau

Santa:

Está bien, confesaré, YO me robé todo lo que te han dejado de comer... es que tenía hambre, pero prometo dejarte algo... ¿Quieres saber cómo me porte éste año? Bien seré sincero te lo diré... ¡Muy bien!... Siempre trato de ayudar a papá China en lo que pueda, juego cartas con el (siempre me dejo ganar...), También visitó a Vietnam y a Tailandia les ayudo a asustar a los cazadores furtivos, sirvo de guia de turistas a Corea. A Taiwan siempre la consiento, a Hongkong en ocasiones le cubro la espalda con papá o con la señorita Islandia ,visitó a mi mamá Portugal seguido también a mis hermanas Brasil Angola y Mozambique he firmado la paz con Holanda (una cosa es la paz y otra cosa es el perdón soy Sagitario no es fácil que perdone) he respetado y me llevo bien con los demás países ¿Verdad que me porté bien?...

Me encantaría que me trajeras un juego de naipes nuevo una Honda del año color negra, un casco con mi nombre grabado ah también unas llantas anti-clavos y si es posible que mamá Portugal y papá China vuelvan a estar juntos

Sin más me despido y agradezco de antemano

Lin Shun Wang Da Silva Región especial administrativa de Macau de la republica popular China

Posdata ¿Te conformas con la sopa ramen y el te?

Finlandia leeyo todas las cartas y suspiro —bueno al menos es sincero

Fin

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
